


Living In Blood

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins vs. Templars, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Harry Potter was more than just a wizard and only child of Lily and James Potter. He carries a blood line that dates back centuries. Perhaps even farther than the Founders. Why does this make Harry Potter special? Because he's an Assassin. Who may find he has a family after all. Assassin's Creed fused.@Klawdee deserves all the credit to the amazing Manip she made for me, for this fanfic!!All rights go to their respectful owners, I own nothing. I am not genius enough to create the world of Harry Potter or Assassin's Creed.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. All Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea to write an Assassin's Creed/Harry Potter crossover for a while. Wanted to finish Touched by Death before I decided to tackle on another long-term fanfic.
> 
> This may turn into a slash. Feel free to give suggestions, but I only write rarepairs. But I do read every comment and take in your suggestions. I'm definitely excited to see what you think of this. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Living in Blood – Chapter 1 (All Set in Motion)**

Lily and James Potter could be found in their sitting room with several visitors, but they weren't alarmed who was keeping them company. If anything, they were at ease while making conversation. Even if the topic at hand wasn't the relaxing to have.

"I'm just saying Lily, that you will all be much safer at one of our safehouses. Can you really trust that man that you're putting your life into?" A slender woman with blonde hair said.

Lily sighed, "Lucretia, you know why. As much as we like to, it is just not possible right now."

Lucretia Prewett née Black hissed in anger.

"Lucretia, you know full and well the answer to that," said another woman, taking a seat near the Potters.

"Its not like you can stand that old coot either, Cassiopeia," Lucretia snapped.

Cassiopeia just rolled her eyes.

"What do you say, Bella?" James turned to look at the dark-haired witch.

"Its not a matter of thinking, we'd be fools to attract his attention this early. You know the man best, is there a reason why he's so focused on you?" Bellatrix crossed her feet, focused on James' answer.

"There's been a prophecy…" James started to speak.

"James," Lily urged when her husband was hesitant to go on.

"You've never been into believing that hogwash before, why start now? Lucretia cut in.

"Believe me, you will once you know," Lily mumbled.

"Lilian, you believe it this?" Ignatius commented, he had after all occupied Lucretia to the Potter's cottage.

"I do," the red head commented as she nudged James.

"Albus believes this prophecy may hold some truth to it. He thinks Harrison is destined to defeat Voldemort…" James finally spoke.

The three Black women looked taken back, even Ignatius.

"He's not even one yet…" Cassiopeia looked lost.

"That's not all," Lily replied.

Bellatrix looked at her friend warily, "what else, Lils?"

"Albus believes that HE knows as well. But its not like we can confirm that theory," Lily said.

Bellatrix pursed her lips, "it's hard to say. Something of that importance, he won't be up for sharing. Though his behavior has appeared erratic at best."

"So, he knows," James sighed.

"Seems to be that way," Lucretia commented.

"Promise me something, Cassie," Lily asked.

Cassiopeia's dark eyes looked up, "what is that, Lils?"

"If something happens to me or James. Take Harry in and raise him the way I would," Lily pleaded.

"Lily…" Cassiopeia didn't know what to say.

"Promise me," Lily begged.

Cassiopeia nodded before changing the subject, "What about updates for the mission, Bella?"

Bellatrix cursed under her breath, "under too much of an audience. And not even my relation will let me get close."

Lucretia replied, "I'm not too surprised, we already knew about the protections to begin with. The manor they're staying at will not be helping us either."

"Should I be knowing what's going on?" James asked.

Cassiopeia shook her head, "best not to get involved, its quite lengthy at best. And hits our family at our core."

James shrugged, letting the matter drop.

"Have you considered changing Keepers, James?" Ignatius asked, slightly unnerved by Lily's words. Like her, he knew their lives could easily be cut short.

"The thought has been on my mind, Iggy. And its already difficult to know who to trust given the current state of things," James sighed.

Ignatius nodded, "Not to worry, James. It probably hasn't helped that Sirius is still on a mission."

James frowned at the reminder but couldn't help the flash of worry for his best friend. Lily could only reassure him so many times.

"Lose the look, Potter," Lucretia chided, "Siri is good at what he does. Plus, he would never danger himself to jeopardize his position as Godfather."

"I wouldn't let it worry you so much," came a strong voice, obviously male.

James turned to look in shock, "Father?! What are you doing here?"

"To see my favorite grandchild of course, why else would I be here?" the elder man teased.

James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius is in good hands; I believe he is being occupied by Andromeda and Marius. Quite a pair, those two," Charlus replied.

"I know, but I don't want him get recognized. I rather not increase the risk of THEM thinking he's keeper," James said.

Charlus nodded, "understandable. I view Sirius as a son, though Walburga may not be as inclined with the death of her dear, Orion and Regulus. Now where is my grandson?"

Lily chuckled at the fake affronted look upon her father-in-law's face.

"Harrison is sleeping, but I say he may be awake in an hour or two," Lily commented.

Charlus gave a big grin before taking a seat. "Now, what is this about Siri being on a mission?"

"The Mentor has given him a target," Cassiopeia said as she took a sip from her tea.

Charlus nodded, "I remember when Dorea had her own list, as did my great-grandfather.

James looked shocked, "you never had it?"

Charlus shook his head, "the Assassin blood has been known to skip Potters. Which is why it has skipped me and you, James. I have no doubt that little Harrison will be honored with the blood. He has Potter and Black blood that runs through his veins. Not to mention young Lily's blood, he will be quite strong."

Lily looked thoughtful at that, "my father had it, though it skipped my sister. I believe as did my grandfather before passed last year."

Charlus looked angry for a moment.

"Dad?" James was worried.

"Nothing of it, James. I remember the stories of Andrew Evans; he was a bloody good Assassin. Damn Templars…" Charlus cursed.

Ignatius had a knowing look on his face.

Lily looked fascinated to realize something about her family but chose to ask later. It didn't take long to be lost into the following conversations.

"I would humor Albus for the time being, he can be a difficult man when he wishes to be. He is obviously putting belief into prophecies. They normally would be self-fulfilling, so it is not helping that Albus placing a stake in it," Charlus commented.

"Surely they would be safer as a more secure safehouse," Ignatius cut in.

Charlus nodded, "they would. And I would prefer for my son and his family to move safehouses. But this is already a difficult time and I don't want to have a desperate Albus on my hands or yours. It is best to just keep tabs on him; I wouldn't rule him out to being on the other side. Maybe not Voldemort's side, but he could be a silent supporter."

"The Brotherhood has always viewed him as an imposing threat," Lucretia confirmed, "nobody is aware of how much."

"The power has been going to his head. With his position within Wizengamot and as Headmaster… For now, he is being predictable, and nobody wants an unpredictable Dumbledore," Charlus spoke with ease.

James frowned, "I don't like it, I feel we would be walking into a trap. Though he hasn't given us a reason to doubt him just yet."

"Stay on your guard, both you and Lily," Ignatius warned. "We can't do much with Sirius gone, of course. I will speak to the Mentor about Sirius laying low. He will not be happy, but he will understand why."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Arcturus will just have to get over it."

"Would you like to say that to his face," Lucretia goaded.

Bella wisely kept silent at that.

Lucretia snorted, "thought so."

* * *

"JAMES!" Lily screamed at her husband.

"Go! Take Harry and run!" James yelled, wand firmly in his hand.

Lily scooped up her precious son into her hands and rushed up to the second level. And not a moment later did she hear the front door blasted open. She only had a moment to send the distress call, she just hoped they would be here in time.

Even though it would take precious time away from her, she had to do it. The risk was too great not to opposed to the choice of saving them some time. But she huffed in frustration when she realized that anti-apparation wards had been placed. Time would be the only thing she had now.

It felt like time continued to stretch on as she double and triple checked on her hidden blade. It could save her and her sweet little Harrison's life. She brushed the little hair that Harry had, out of his eyes, softly singing him a lullaby.

It was to calm her child as much as possible, and her somewhat. She could feel the fear coursing through her blood, anticipation on what was to come as well. She was going to go down in a fight if she had to. She had already set up the most powerful wards and blood magic she knew. It was a requirement as an Assassin, you never knew when it would come in handy.

Lily didn't scream when the bedroom door was blasted open. Her heart felt heavy, knowing that James was likely dead, murdered by Voldemort.

"Voldemort," she hissed.

The Dark Lord didn't look surprised at her defiance, he had come across it more than once in the previous years. "Move witch and you need not to die."

"Never," she growled. "Take me instead, but do not harm my child."

"Move aside silly girl," Voldemort's patience was running thin. It was by her third plea that he lost all patience.

It was obvious that Lily knew the moment that Voldemort was going to kill her. So, she took a chance. She knew that she probably wouldn't live to tell this day, but she had to try. She dived at Voldemort; her hidden blade unsheathed.

There was a flash of green light and Lily laid dead on the bedroom floor, her blade dripping with blood.

Voldemort didn't notice his new wound until after casting the killing curse at the infant. He suddenly collapsed to the ground, losing blood rapidly. He hadn't expected a purely muggle move from such an intelligent witch. It didn't matter that the killing curse had rebounded, he was already dying from both muggle and magical means. The rebounded killing curse sealed his fate, for now…

But nobody knew how long the baby Harrison had been crying before he had been picked up by a man that looked to be a giant. He didn't stop fussing as the foreign hand was holding him. But it soon wore him out and fell asleep.

Sirius was wearing a pair of dark robes, it either was a dark navy blue or black. They looked to be a bit old fashioned, maybe even traditional. They held a lot of pockets, even place holders for a muggle pistol. His hood was down against his back as he walked silently.

"Hagrid, hand me Harrison. He's my Godson," Sirius' voice was almost quiet.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I have strict orders from Dumbledore," Hagrid's gruff voice said.

Sirius had a look of shock pass over him and then it was gone. His lips were thinned as his eyes glanced around him.

"Take my bike," Sirius decided, "I have something to do."

"I knew you'd understand, Sirius," Hagrid said cheerfully.

"I don't," Sirius growled, "but I'll be having words with Albus."

Hagrid didn't know what to say to that, but Sirius didn't give him any chance to.

The young Black stormed off; he had hoped some of the other Blacks would be here by now. He had lost track of how long the distress signal had gone off. That didn't mean he wasn't going to not enact his revenge. That rat would know better than double cross them.

Sirius didn't care that there were people around as he found Peter, lurking around like the rat he was.

Then was the cowardice yell, "you betrayed James and Lily! How dare you!"

Sirius acted fast, if he had been using his instincts, he would have tried to blend in the shadows more. His hidden blade unsheathed and stabbed Peter through the chest.

There were screams everywhere.

"Bloody Merlin," Sirius cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about casting a glamour over the area and anti muggle charms. They were going to kill him… He quickly cast a glamour over the area before disapparating to a safehouse, the one he'd been staying at when the distress signal went off.

Sirius felt Peter's neck and grinned in satisfaction when he didn't feel a pulse. He didn't care that he probably would get reprimanded. Though he ruffled his eyebrows in confusion. When he had disapparated, he felt something. He ribbed the chain that was around Peter's neck off and what laid in his hand made his blood go cold. It was the insignia that represented the Templar Order. Their suspicions had been confirmed, Voldemort's side were filled with Templars. So, not only was Peter on the Dark Lord's side, he was on the Templar's side.

Sirius was then being choked and forced to the ground, a blade to his neck.

"Tell me right now why I should kill you for compromising the Brotherhood," hissed a dark voice.

The grip slacked to allow him to breath.

Sirius' hand slid the silver chain into her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief when the blade retracted.

"What you did was foolish, Sirius. You could have placed several Assassins in danger and revealed our presence to the world," Bellatrix's voice was harsh, but well deserving.

"I know, I was rash with rage," Sirius admitted.

"Yes, you were. The Mentor will not be pleased, but his ire will be eased with this information," Bellatrix confirmed.

"James… and Lily—th—they're dead…" Sirius choked out.

Bellatrix laid a comforting arm around her cousin's shoulder, "we have all felt their loss, Lily especially. She was one of our own… We have already placed oblivators to the muggles, they will not remember the incident. You are very lucky that we detected them first before the Ministry. Your punishment would have been _'harsh,_ ' Sirius."

All Sirius could do was nod, he knew his actions had been foolish. It may take a while before Arcturus would trust him again.

Bellatrix would then apparate Sirius back to the Brotherhood sanctuary. Marius was already back from his mission; she would leave him in his hands for now. She needed to get back to her sister.

"Andromeda," Bellatrix breathed.

"Sister," Andromeda's voice was soft.

Cassiopeia walked down to the first level to meet the two witches. "This was found on Lily."

Bellatrix could hear the heartbreak in her Aunt's voice. She watched as Cassiopeia rested Lily's arm guard with her hidden blade in Andromeda's hands.

Andromeda had a tear that fell down her cheek, almost cradling the guard. She unsheathed the blade to find it coated in blood.

"You don't think?" Andromeda started to ask.

The other two witches looked deep in thought before Cassiopeia went back up to the second level. She needed to check this for herself, cursing herself along the way for arriving too late. She and Andromeda had arrived around the same time to find James motionless body. When she had gone upstairs, she found Lily but no Harry.

Cassie went to look for Voldemort's dead body and to her surprise she noticed the wound immediately. She should have seen it immediately with all the blood, but she had been more concerned about Lily and little Harrison.

Bellatrix's eyes went straight to Cassiopeia when she descended the steps once more. They widened when she gave a firm nod.

"An Assassin up to the end," Cassiopeia's voice was soft.

"What about Harrison?" Andromeda asked.

Cassie shook her head, "I don't know, he wasn't here…"

Bellatrix hissed in anger.

"Bella?" Andromeda was caught off guard by her sister's behavior.

"Traces of magical signatures, that oaf of a giant has been here," Bella growled.

"Dumbledore," Cassie guessed.

"We must act quickly," a new voice came.

"Nati," Andromeda said relieved.

"Andy, Cass, Bella, we must find where Harrison is. Lily would have been devastated to know we lost her only child," Ignatius replied.

"We need to find Sirius, he's the best at tracking Magical trails," Lucretia said, hovering by her husband.

"Then that is what we must do. Is Sirius back at his safehouse or elsewhere?" Ignatius asked.

"He's with Marius," Bellatrix responded immediately.

"Then we must go to the Sanctuary immediately," Ignatius said. He turned around to face his wife. "You must summon the others, to prepare two shrouds. I will see you soon, my love."

Lucretia briefly kissed Ignatius' lips, "it will be done. I don't intend to allow their bodies to waste around to ash."

Lucretia watched as her husband disapparated before summoning the other Assassins.

While Lucretia was busy with the other Assassins, Ignatius apparated into their wards. As an Assassin, he was keyed into them, otherwise he would be tortured into insanity and eventually death. Assassins were if not wary and thorough when it came to their safehouses and sanctuaries.

He rushed through the manor with a quickened pace, they had already lost precious time.

"Igs," Marius greeted.

"Good to see you, Mars, I need to borrow Sirius for a moment," Ignatius replied.

Marius nodded, giving his approval. This was obviously a conversation not meant for his ears.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Sirius asked once out of hearing range.

"We need a tracker and you're one of the best with magical signatures," Ignatius explained.

Sirius frowned; he knew instantly what the wizard and assassin was getting at. "I've already tried, something is blocking the magic. The best I know is that he's still in the country."

Ignatius started cursing under his breath. He knew exactly who was responsible for that.

"I got him as far as Surrey, but he could be anywhere now," Sirius' voice was sad.

"We won't stop looking, I promise you that, Sirius," Ignatius swore.

"I know you won't, Iggy. And I won't either," Sirius said, his voice hard.

Ignatius nodded, "Cri should have James and Lily's body with the others. They'll be preparing the shrouds."

Sirius nodded, he wished he was there with them. But he didn't quite trust himself after his form of rage. And he didn't think Bellatrix would approve of him being there this soon. He just hoped that Arcturus wouldn't be too furious at him.

They would never realize how many years it would be until they saw Harrison James Potter again.

* * *

Harry James Potter felt absolutely miserable. He didn't know what he did to deserve the life he was currently living in. He couldn't recall how many years he'd been living at the Dursleys. They had never even told him his birthday or age. And he already knew better than to dare ask any questions. He had learned his lesson the first time. He winced in reminder of the wounds that night, just thankful they had healed fast. He had never remembered being in so much pain and his 'precious' family left him bleeding on the floor. Yet Petunia had lectured him about getting blood on her precious carpet. Her grabbing him by his locks hadn't helped the pain he'd been in as he was tossed in the cupboard.

And he was required to clean up the mess later that day and held the threat of punishment if it didn't meet their expectations. Which was set pretty high for a five-year-old. He didn't really think the Dursleys really knew what love and care meant if they didn't have their own son. But for some reason he was seen as an abomination. He couldn't count the amount of times he wished he was in Dudley's place and not where he stood right now. He knew his relatives hated him, but he didn't know why. And that fact hurt.

For so many years he had wished that someone would rescue him from their clutches. But that day never happened. But that didn't mean that Harry didn't know how to evade their detection. He found it easy that he could blend in with some of the surroundings and his relatives never knew he was there. Though once they found him, he was punished for slacking off his chores.

Harry didn't think chores was an appropriate term for the list that the Dursleys gave him. He felt like a prisoner in his own house. The list was practically impossible and got worse as he got older. And they seemed to love having excuses to punish him or withholding food from him. Petunia was especially fond of whacking him with her pans if he didn't dunk quick enough.

His hands and arms were already littered with burn scars. It was around age seven, not that he would know, that Petunia decided to hold his hand to the burner when he had ' _burnt'_ the bacon. Because that's what it would feel like on her precious 'Dudder' tongue.

Harry couldn't recount how long he had been crying as Dudley and Vernon just watched with glee in their eyes. And Petunia forced his hand to stay there as she was burning his hand. Then demanded for him to clean the kitchen, not caring that he had been crying or was hurt.

Yet this was an everyday routine for him, and he hated it. He hated the Dursleys with a passion and wished they would drop dead. Maybe then he would escape the fear of punishment. He knew he was too skinny, but the Dursleys starved him anyways. They had even made excuses to the school that he didn't like to eat most times no matter how much they tried. Harry hated how the school believed them. And he didn't dare to try again to tell a teacher about his home life.

Vernon had brought out his belt and Harry couldn't move for over a week. He had never told another teacher again and the one he had told had been fired. So, he tried to stay in the shadows, something he was good at. Even other students and teachers had difficultly locating him.

Harry grinned when he found out about this talent of his, this was something he definitely was going to use to evade Dudley. Something he knew probably made the bigger boy annoyed and took out on other children in his place. Harry was just glad that this saved him from having another broken arm or leg that the Dursleys refused to let be treated.

But he did learn that nobody would ever defend him, he had to do that on his own. And so, his hate for his relatives kept increasing as each year passed. And it wouldn't do any good to try to run away, he had already tried that, and he would find himself back in the same neighborhood he'd seen since as far as he could remember. He just couldn't figure out how that happened, it made no sense to him. But he just passed it off as some freak accident he could do, he had a lot of them. So many that he had lost count over the years. But Petunia had always called him a freak, which included the things he could do.

The only thing that actually improved in his sad and lonely existing life was when the letter first came. It had been the only time he had ever seen fear in his Aunt and Uncle's eyes. And so, the punishments for anything 'freakish' increased tenfold. He had to resort to steal food out of the fridge, because half the time they didn't even feed him. And so far, his aunt and uncle hadn't noticed a thing, probably thought it was Dudley that was doing it.

Then came the trip to the hotel and island. Harry truly believed that maybe his luck had turned around.

He was a wizard. That was the reason why everything was happening to him. Vernon and Petunia had stopped associating with him, even to the point of them being afraid to order him around. Harry had been so thankful for small mercies. It seemed what Hagrid did to their son had terrified them. It made Harry wonder what other things could be done with magic. Not that Hagrid had been up for elaborating.

Harry didn't know what to feel to learn the truth about his parents. All he had known was they died in a car crash. It was the only thing the Dursleys told him when he had asked. He had still been punished for asking though. And now it turned out that everything he had been told was a lie. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Apparently, he was famous for killing some dark wizard that was set on killing everyone. But as far as he knew, he didn't do anything. And he didn't dare ask anyone what the green flash in his dreams meant. The lesson of not asking questions was sticking firm. But he had learned about a world he had never imagined was out there.

There was a school for learning magic?! And apparently, he was going to go, he did wonder what convinced his aunt and uncle of this. Did that man threaten them? But Harry knew just because they didn't dare to make him do anything right now, didn't mean that behavior would last forever. His luck didn't extend that far.

Harry was still trying to process all the information he had been given. He had even started reading some of the books he bought in Diagon Alley. He wanted to know about this world, a world that apparently his parents grew up in. He just wished that he knew someone that knew his parents and not these lovestruck fans. Then there was the shocker at finding out his age. Hagrid had told him that once you hit eleven, you were sent your Hogwarts letter.

That's when he reflected back to the conversation he had earlier that day. He had been in some clothing store to get his required robes. He had been alone in the shop with the seam mistress for several minutes before the door swung open. Harry had half expected for his instincts to be shouting at him like they had done in the bookshop. But… his instincts had been calm, almost relaxed. Where the blonde boy he met in the bookstore had reminded him way too much of Dudley and had a look of power lust in his eyes. He did not trust that boy.

"Harry Potter, I presume," a dark-skinned boy commented.

Harry had instantly become on guard.

The boy had raised his hand in surrender, "I mean no offense. I saw your scar and figured I introduce myself. It can't be easy to navigate at your age."

Harry untensed before giving a small smile, "sorry. Its just people keep wanting to shake my hand because of something I don't remember."

"I'm not here to gawk. There had been rumors of you living in the muggle world. I hadn't believed it at first, myself."

Harry nodded and revealed, "It is a bit of a shock…"

"I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm here shopping with my mother," the Italian gestured to his mother standing to the side, speaking with the attendant.

Harry gave a shy half wave.

The beautiful woman smiled, waving before diving back into her conversation.

"She's trying to get my traditional robes as well. Makes it easier since I'm getting my Hogwarts ones as well," Blaise explained.

"Traditional?" Harry asked, confused.

"Certain family names need specific robes. Most of them has to have my family crest on them. She usually has to get me robes for everyday wear and dress robes. I usually have to wear dress robes to special events and parties."

Harry nodded; he got the concept quickly enough.

"Do you know what house you want to be sorted into yet?" Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head, not knowing what he meant by houses. But there were was no judgement in Blaise's eyes.

"What do you know of the houses?" Blaise asked instead.

"Nothing really," Harry mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Blaise waved off his comment, "don't be so embarrassed about it. A lot of students don't know much about the houses unless you grew up with it. Which there's nothing wrong with that."

Harry noticed that Blaise's last comment was said quickly. Like he was afraid he was going to offend him.

"Well… there is Slytherin for cunning, sly, and ambition. Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard workers. Ravenclaw is known for their intelligence and being clever. Gryffindor is seen for their bravery and nerve. Most see them as brash sometimes," Blaise counted off.

Harry looked intrigued; it was better than Hagrid saying that he would learn more about them at Hogwarts. He didn't know which house he would be in though.

"I wouldn't be too worried what house you'll be in. They're all great, though there will be a lot of wizards and witches that'll look down on certain houses," Blaise warned.

The conversation seemed to go on for least an hour before Harry could finally jump off the pedestal he'd been standing on. He really liked talking to Blaise and hoped that he would see him at Hogwarts. There was even a hope that they would both be in the same house.

It would be after Harry had left to go back to the Dursleys, ignoring Hagrid's dark look towards his new friend, that Blaise would speak to his mother.

"Mother, you need to let the Mentor know," Blaise said once in the privacy of their own home.

Lady Zabini had looked shocked at what Blaise suggested. "Was that really…?"

Blaise nodded.

"I'll be back," she replied tartly.

It didn't matter what branch of the Brotherhood you were part of, you still reported to one Mentor. And she needed to get hold of some very old friends of hers. It wasn't just the Mentor she wanted to speak with. She needed to speak with a particular wizard/assassin, Sirius Orion Black. It was wide knowledge that the man was the Godfather of Harry James Potter. But she had noticed that Dumbledore had been under fire by the public on why Lord Black didn't have custody of the Boy-Who-Lived. Hopefully this news would bring the man some comfort.


	2. Learning the Ropes

**Living in Blood – Chapter 2 (Learning the Ropes)**

Micola Zabini had known that Sirius Black would not be pleased to know that they were no closer to finding out where his godson was. Even the tracker she had placed had vanished when it crossed into Surrey and they simply could not knock at every muggle residence. The Ministry would be in an outcry and they couldn't risk exposure to the Brotherhood. It was one of the three tenants after all, never compromise the Brotherhood.

So, they had to do the one task that everyone despised, the waiting game… And this was not a task that she could partake in. It was a duty that had been set for her son. He was still too young for an official mission as an Assassin. That would have to wait till he reached thirteen.

"Blaise," Lady Zabini called over.

Blaise perked his head up, hearing his mother. He put down the book he had been studying.

"Yes, mother?"

Lady Zabini gave her only son a gentle smile.

"As you know, you are too young to have an official mission set by the Council of Assassins. But they have agreed for an unofficial mission to be set."

Blaise looked interested but didn't interrupt.

"Sirius has even agreed, he and the Council would like you to keep an eye on Mr. Potter. I'm sure you know why," Micola said.

Blaise nodded, "Templars…"

"Correct, they would love to either have Mr. Potter on their side or to kill him. And you know we must not let that happen or them to discover his heritage."

Blaise nodded.

"I'm not saying that you can't be his friend. If you are, don't let him think you are spying on him. But his safety is the top concern here and I rather not risk Sirius' wrath on anyone, especially myself."

Blaise nodded, "I won't let you down, Mama."

Micola nodded, "I know you won't. But don't let that take away from you being a child."

Blaise looked determined but nodded.

"Now, you leave for Hogwarts next week. I expect that trunk to be packed and ready to go. I have already arranged to have a portkey."

"Done already, I'm not one of those last-minute packers, Mother," Blaise responded.

Lady Zabini nodded in approval.

"Just know you are to be on your best behavior while at Hogwarts. And do the House of Zabini and Assassins proud."

Blaise had expected the words and didn't protest against them. He knew what was expected of him and he refused to let his mother or the Brotherhood down.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to expect when his uncle dropped him off at Kings Cross. He felt so lost, even more so when he glanced down at his ticket. He doubted that such a platform existed. There were only platforms that listed whole numbers. How could platform 9 ¾ exist?

Harry was at the point of a breakdown when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A scream was at the edge of his lips before he realized who it was. He had never felt more relieved.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Blaise's voice was filled with concern.

All he could manage was a shaky nod.

Micola's lips thinned, having a good idea why Mr. Potter almost had a breakdown. She was not pleased about it either. It seems like the tour guide did not seem fit to entertain him with that knowledge.

"My son, if you are to find a seat, I suggest we go now."

Blaise nodded to his mother's words and headed towards the barrier.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. I imagine finding this all out has not been easy. And your guide has probably not been the most kind of information. The barrier is hidden from Muggles to protect our world. Just walk between the barriers, you will not crash, that I promise," Lady Zabini's words were gentle.

Harry looked hesitate at her last words. But he did find truth in them. Letting out a sigh, he pushed his trolley forth towards the barrier. And to his surprise… it didn't hit the stone but go through it.

"A small form of magic, if you will," Micola said, walking aside the eleven-year-old.

"Thank you," Harry managed.

"Think nothing of it. This should have been your right. I'm sad to note that I didn't realize you knew nothing about your world."

Harry tensed, not sure if that was an insult or not.

"I don't mean to offend, Mr. Potter. You should have grown up hearing stories, not finding out this way. I should have provided aid if I were able," Micola's voice was sad.

"You knew them?" Harry shyly asked.

"A little, I knew Lily the most. Us being only a few years apart. I only knew James by stories and few encounters. You have her eyes; I haven't seen a more brilliant green in all my years."

Harry raised a hand to his face. Not touching, just hovering.

"You will do them both great pride but don't let their images control yourself. You are still your own person. Let your decisions rule you, not theirs," Lady Zabini almost lectured.

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask my son, Blaise. And don't let yourself think that any question is stupid," Micola said.

Harry nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He wasn't sure at first if he should sit with Blaise or not. For one, Blaise knew about this world, a place he grew up in. But another part of him argued that he was the only familiar face at the moment. And just like his mother, he didn't seem to judge that he lived with the Dursleys. He knew Blaise kept the same ideals, if their first meeting was anything to go by. Though they probably only knew that he lived with muggles, not the depth of cruelty that they held.

And Blaise didn't seem to look at the supposed fame he got for his parents' murder. Parents, he knew nothing about. Though he wondered if Blaise heard any stories about this mother.

Mind made up; Harry made his way onto the train. Lady Zabini still by his heels. Maybe she wanted to say goodbye to her son?

Harry made his way through the train, past the compartments until he came across a familiar face.

"Blaise," Harry greeted.

Blaise gave a half smile, "Harry, nice to see you again. Mother."

"Not bothering to see me off, dear?" Micola teased.

Blaise blushed in embarrassment, "of course not, Mother."

Lady Zabini nodded and silently levitated both trunks to the rack above them.

"Have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, my son. Remember to behave yourself," she warned.

Blaise nodded.

"It was wonderful to speak with you, Harry. I hope to see you again, have a good year at Hogwarts."

"Likewise, Ma'am."

Blaise watched carefully as his mother left the compartment. He knew that she didn't come in here just to reprimand him for not saying goodbye. He assumed it was to do with Harry Potter. Not that he minded the raven's presence. Though he seemed to be full of mystery.

"Do you want to play some Snap? Blaise offered.

Harry had been shifting on the seat he was on.

"Play what?"

Blaise wanted to curse himself, he had forgotten that Harry probably didn't know what he was talking about. He quickly explained what the game was and the rules. He didn't miss the look of curiosity in those emerald eyes.

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

It was by the 4th or 5th game that Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Your mother said she knew my mum," Harry stated.

Blaise looked up as the game ended.

"They went to Hogwarts together, though in different houses. My mother had been in Slytherin, while Lily had been in Gryffindor."

Harry let the information absorb into his mind.

"What about my dad?"

"He made Gryffindor as well. Though mother says that she didn't really meet James until her 7th year," Blaise commented.

"How come?"

"That's when Lily started dating the tosser, apparently."

Harry looked agitated at the slight insult.

"Don't let it get to you Harry. My mother wasn't a big fan of James during school. Most Slytherins weren't. But he got better during her 5th year," Blaise cut in.

"Why?"

"James and his band of friends liked to target the Slytherins. Mother always seemed to escape their pranks. Apparently, they almost stopped that in her 5th year, two years before James started to date Lily," Blaise explained.

Harry seemed shocked by the information. He had always liked to think best of his dead parents. But it was obvious that he didn't know anything about them.

"Don't let it get to you too much. They were still kids who didn't really know any better. From what my mother mentioned of James after that. He seemed like a decent bloke, always protective of his friends and family."

The comment was somewhat soothing. But it was still weird to think that his parents weren't the perfect image that Hagrid seemed to paint them as.

From there Blaise started to explain more of their world to him. How the different houses worked and the point system. That they had a game called, Quidditch, a sport played on broom. The various classes that Hogwarts offered, even the electives that would be offered once you hit 3rd year. Stories about the castle, the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, and its moving staircases. The professors that had been teaching there since his mother was a student. Then the politics that a lot of purebloods seemed to hold over because of their blood. He didn't think that Harry would be called a mudblood due to James' blood status. But there was a chance that a friend may be called that, and it wouldn't be good to not understand what they meant by it.

As if expected, he knew that Harry didn't like the idea that wizards and witches thought their blood would be superior to another's. Though he was a bit interested in his family history.

Blaise explained he knew a little about the Potter's history, though the real truth would be in the Potter's Family Tapestry. A tapestry most likely kept in a family vault at Gringotts. The one thing that he had refused to reveal was Harry's Assassin history. That had been a lecture given to him by his mother. That was not something they could tell him. Only family reserved that right. If there was no family left, then close friends were allowed to divulge that truth. That and she didn't think he was ready to hear such news.

It was one thing to learn that you were a wizard and part of a hidden world that you knew nothing about. It was another thing to learn that you were a wizard, but also part of another hidden world. A world of Assassins and the Brotherhood. Though there was an internal fight within herself that he needed to be trained as soon as possible. But that wouldn't be her decision to make. She could only hope that this year they would be able to take Harry from that muggle residence and move him into the Brotherhood Sanctuary. But there was still the risk that Templars could find him. And they would either kill him for being a potential threat or convert him to their side. And neither of those options would do good for the Brotherhood.

* * *

The endless conversations seemed to have last for the entire duration of the train ride. Which if you counted, had taken several hours, eight to be exact. They had after all left Kings Cross Station at eleven that morning. And it was around seven at night when they officially arrived at the Hogsmeade Station.

Though there had been a few untimely visits from the not most pleasant of company.

One had been a slightly familiar blonde. The same blonde that Harry had run into at Diagon Alley.

"It's nice to see that Potter has enough brain in him to recognize quality families. Even if yours just barely breeches the mark. It would be a shame if Lady Zabini ever got caught…"

"Malfoy, why don't you scurry along before you say something you really regret," Blaise hissed.

The boy, Malfoy, snorted.

"You should know that words like those can have a dangerous impact on your social standing, if they were to be leaked… out."

The blonde paled and left without a word.

"Do you want to explain that?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy. It's a Noble house, not quite as old as an Ancient house. His mother is one of the daughters of Black, but she's been disowned as a Black. So, her being a Malfoy is the only standing she has. By their heir accusing my house, which is an Ancient and Noble house. He is giving me and my mother permission to go after his house for slander. And he is one of those that I warned you about, he thinks he is superior to the rest because he's a Pureblood and that his father works in the Ministry. Not much of a threat, all he threatens is that he's going to tell his father on you. A poor excuse for a wizard if I had to say so…"

Harry looked thoughtful at that. Though he laughed at Blaise's last remark.

That seemed to have attracted the attention of another visitor. A visitor with flaming red hair.

"Zabini," he hissed.

"Weasley… such a shocker… never expected you to grace me with your presence."

Harry just looked between the two, confused.

"I was looking for Potter, as he could do with much better sights than you."

"I think I can tell that for myself, thanks," Harry said cooly.

The red-head's ears went red.

"How about you not insult my friend and leave," Harry said.

The red head looked like he was about to say something else. But closed his mouth and turned tails.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Ronald Weasley, the second youngest of their extremely large family."

"Why did he seem to think that?" Harry asked.

"Most Weasleys seem to think my mother has ties with the Death Eaters, so they see us as evil. And no doubt he was under orders from his mother to become friends with you," Blaise explained.

"Why? Why would they do that?"

Blaise sighed, "The Weasleys have been known to be poor, ever since the debacle with the Malfoys decades ago. They lost every penny at that time. They are under the belief that they can use your standing to bring them back up. It is well known that the Potters had a fortune that can rival the Malfoys. And they are prime allies of Dumbledore, a man that uses his followers as pawns. My mother believes that the Potters had power of some sort that he wishes to control. Or least control your funds to support his own."

Harry looked horrified at that.

"Thanks for that," he mumbled.

"Its best that you try to stay away from him. His older brothers aren't loyal followers, though. Though Percy may align with his mother and younger siblings."

"Noted," Harry muttered.

There's wasn't much more said after those two visitations as Blaise and Harry made their way to the boats.

Harry didn't like the idea of sailing across a lake in a wobbling boat that could tip over at any point. But he sat with Blaise, a chubby boy, and a boy that shared Blaise's skin complexion. Though later he would find out their names to be Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. They both seemed nice enough and at least didn't stare at his scar.

It was with shaky legs that Harry climbed out of the boat and looked up to see a rather stern woman. She was wearing an emerald cloak with a hat to match.

She nodded to Hagrid and waved him away, instructing for everyone to follow her. There were a few sets of stairs they climbed up before reaching a golden door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and your Transfiguration professor. While at Hogwarts, you will be chosen into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each year, the houses compete for the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. You can earn points by your triumphs but will lose them by any rule breaking. Once you have reached the end of the year, we will announce which house has won each cup. I hope that each and every one of you will do your house proud. Now you all will wait here for a few moments and then the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

Harry watched at Professor McGonagall opened the golden doors before they were slammed shut once more. He couldn't help but feel a wave of anticipation roll over him. What house would be chosen for him? He didn't think he'd fit into Hufflepuff. He remembered Blaise's words when he first told him about the houses. They all had good qualities, but he didn't know which he would fit into best. It was a scary notion to think about. No doubt the entire school would be watching him, as if they were putting on a show.

Harry had to shake those thoughts, it was as if Blaise had said, everyone had to be sorted in front of everyone. He would be no exception and yet he was… Even Blaise had admitted that most students grew up hearing about him. Though most of them lies and heresy. But that didn't make it any less true.

It could have been a few minutes or half an hour before Professor McGonagall returned. Harry had lost track, or he just never kept track. He couldn't remember which it had been.

"If you all will follow me," she ordered.

Harry stood in line and walked through the golden doors, stunned. There were hundreds of candles hovering in the room. Most likely suspended by magic as was the ceiling, bewitched to appear as the night sky. It was amazing to look at, but he had to look ahead. He didn't want to trip over himself just because he wasn't paying attention.

"When I call your name, you will come up and let the Sorting Hat decide your house," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry didn't pay attention to half the names that were called. Not recognizing most of them. But he did recognize Malfoy's name as he went to Slytherin. The two boys he met on the boat had gone into Gryffindor. Then his name was called.

"A brilliant mind I see… you have quite the skill set that your mother has blessed you with. A knowledge you will find out later in time. Determine and courage is all there… you wouldn't do well in Slytherin… you wouldn't hope to survive there… better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was deeply confused what the hat meant by that he had been blessed with a skill set from his mother. It didn't make sense. And that he would learn later? And what did it mean by that Slytherin would be too dangerous for him? But he looked up to see the Gryffindor table erupting into applause. He turned to look at Blaise and was thankful to see pride in his new friend's eyes.

Though his mood went slightly downhill that Blaise had been sorted into Slytherin. He looked over at the Slytherin table. Blaise gave a slight nod towards him.

Harry's lips thinned, but he wouldn't let this severe their friendship. He knew it was possible. His mother and Blaise's mother didn't let that stop their friendship. That surely had to mean something. And he could already see himself being friends with Neville and Dean. They both had seemed alright blokes. With that, he began to eat.


	3. When Darkness Calls and Beckons You

**Living in Blood – Chapter 3 (When Darkness Calls and Beckons You)**

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to expect as a Gryffindor. But he soon realized there was a rivalry between his house and Blaise's. He wasn't sure what to think of it. He couldn't understand why. Sure, maybe centuries ago there was a disagreement, but what did that have anything to do with today?

Blaise had laughed at that.

Harry looked annoyed at that.

"Calm down, Harry. It's just amusing because nobody ever questions why they should keep up the hatred between the houses," Blaise commented with a grin.

Harry huffed at that, "not my fault your mates are a bunch of gits…"

Blaise's lips quirked at that, "learn that from a friend, did you?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "may have overheard it from a redhead or two…"

Blaise snorted, "should have known it to be the Weasley Twins."

"You know them?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of them, they like to annoy their mother any possible way they can. Controlling woman from what I heard. And they're not that fond of their baby brother from the way I hear it," Blaise replied.

Harry laughed, not fond of Ron was putting it mildly. He had been there for a month and he noticed it from the start. Course he tried to ignore Ron whenever possible, something the Twins found hilarious. He sort of migrated towards three of the Gryffindors from his year. Two of which he had ate dinner with the first night.

That night, everyone had been too tired and full from dinner to say anything. Half listening what the prefect had told them. But knowing just enough how to get to their dorms. And that would begin the process of getting lost in the maze of the castle. But older students and ghosts had been very helpful those first few days until he got used to it. Well… as used as you could be in a magical school.

It was still a surreal feeling to wake up every morning to know you had to attend classes at a magical castle.

Neville, he quickly noticed was a bit shy and it took him a bit before he started responding to his words. And Dean was very quick to the conversation and was curious about everything. Then there was the final member that he was starting to become friends with. She was a bit bossy, but she clearly knew what she was talking about. At least it was definitely more than Harry knew about. Though he would learn later that she just tended to read and memorize the books. She did tend to remind him of Neville a bit, unsure how to start a conversation.

Harry found all of this weird to him, but in a good way. He had never had friends before Hogwarts. And it felt like he had four now. He couldn't help but hope they were his friends. Dudley had always scared away everyone that had the potential to be his friend.

Though he did choose to sit beside Blaise whenever they had class. Which was always Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There had been some weird looks, but nothing was said. Though that could be because everyone was too scared of a certain professor. That didn't mean that Harry liked the professor. If anything, he was glad to be out of the classroom.

Even Blaise was frowning up at him. He wondered what Blaise was thinking. The Slytherin wound up shaking his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thought.

"Alright there, Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Just a thought I had, don't worry about it."

Harry looked unsure about that but let it drop. Maybe it wasn't all that important?

"Well… if you're sure, I got to meet up with Hermione Charms and then dinner."

Blaise nodded, "she's one smart witch, I'll give her that."

Harry grinned; it was nice to know that Blaise wasn't going to be one to make fun of her. He noticed several of the Slytherins and Gryffindors tended to do that. He knew that it was getting to her and he wondered if she'd been bullied before. He had enough experience of that because of Dudley and the Dursleys. He didn't even want to think about this summer… because that meant he would have to go back. And he still wanted to hold onto the dream that he was finally away from there.

But he knew just like any dream, you would eventually wake up. But for now, he was just going to focus on the now, or least try to. And it wasn't hard to get sucked into everything.

It had gone from listening to Hermione talk about whatever book she was reading to classwork. With Neville it had been trying to help him understand what he was doing. He was just thankful for Blaise and Hermione for that. It was nice to know he was able to help one of his friends. And Dean could be just as excited about Hogwarts as he was.

Though he didn't think anyone could match the excitement Hermione had. She was enthusiastic about everything; it could be very infectious.

Which made him hug her even harder.

They had been in Charms class learning around the Levitation Charm. Hermione had been the first to master it, which was no surprise. But she hadn't been partnered with him. He had been partnered with Neville. So, he never heard the conversation that happened or what happened after. But Dean had held him back, he had heard every word.

"Harry…" Dean's voice was shaky.

Harry watched in despair as Hermione ran out of the classroom, he never saw the tears running down her face.

"What happened?"

"She tried to correct Ron on the spell…" Dean managed.

Harry looked crestfallen, "he didn't?"

Neville even looked shocked.

"He said she was nothing but a know-it-all and that she didn't have any real friends…"

Harry looked to where Hermione had run off.

"Will she be alright?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, Nev," Harry said quietly.

Then there came a voice that Harry wasn't quite expecting.

"Harry," Fred's voice was solemn, no hint of teasing.

Harry looked up to see both Weasley twins.

"Fred…George… what's going on?"

"Your Slytherin friend found Hermione," George said.

"Blaise? Where?"

Fred nodded his head towards the hallway. "He's near the girl's lavatory. He's in the classroom beside it."

Harry looked at the twins critically, "you didn't curse him, did you?"

Fred had a hint of a smile on his lips, "You wound us…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

The twins nodded, "we have some spare words to have…"

Harry didn't pay much attention to what the twins meant. Though he had a really good idea…

The small Gryffindor made haste towards the classroom that Fred had mentioned. He eased the door open and could see Blaise huddling Hermione close to him.

Hermione was still crying into his shoulder, while he whispered comforting words in her ear.

When Blaise looked up at him, he almost snorted. The Slytherin had looked so out of place but was relieved to be interrupted, as if comforting a crying girl was killing him.

Harry went over to her other side and let Hermione curl into him. He clutched at her tightly.

"You know, whatever stupid thing he said, isn't true."

Hermione hiccupped, tears still falling. "But it is true…"

Harry just hugged her tighter, "Dean told me. Ron is just scared because you're so much smarter than him."

Hermione let out a choked laugh, it was a better start than the heavy tears.

"As for the friends' comment, you have me, Neville, and Dean."

Hermione nodded into Harry's chest, "thank you, Blaise. Thank you, Harry."

The Slytherin looked caught off guard at the words. He had been standing there awkwardly once Harry took his place by her side. But he couldn't find it in him to just leave. He was friends with Harry… not Granger. But he felt he had to help calm her down.

Harry laughed; he had never seen Blaise look so shocked.

Blaise just glared at him for it, which made him laugh harder.

Even Hermione managed a small smile before giggling. Though she had never expected that a Slytherin would comfort her. Despite they were the same age and Harry's friend. But he had stopped her and let her cry on his shoulder, trying to calm her down. Maybe… just maybe not all Slytherins are bad.

* * *

Harry was helping Hermione to go back to the dorm and just ignore dinner. Neither of them was in the mood to eat.

For Hermione, it was a very obvious reason why. And she was still a bit high up on hurt emotions and just wanted a place away from everyone. Though she couldn't help but feel a wave of gratitude towards Harry and his friend. And she figured if she ever got hungry, she could always ask Fred and George. They always bragged about knowing where the Hogwarts Kitchens were at.

For Harry, it was a completely different reason. He probably could have still gone to the Great Hall and grabbed some food. But that meant he would have had to witness their celebrations and he didn't want anything to do with that.

How could he? He could still remember that night and to him… he could never celebrate it. The visions were too clear in his head. They weren't much, but he could put it together what happened. Though he apparently saw more of his mother's death than his father's. But he felt that he probably gone down the same way.

The day had already felt nerve-wracking as it was. Trying to pretend that it wasn't… he wasn't sure if he could handle that. It was all a raw feeling that continuously felt unsettled. He didn't think it would ever change.

It would be on the way back to Gryffindor Tower that made Harry think about if he just had bad luck.

His face went a deathly pale at the ugliest creature he ever saw. But that wasn't the reason why his face went pale. It was the smears of blood all over the corridor and wall. There was even blood all over that creature's club. And there were two motionless girls by his feet… Did that thing use that club against them? He thought he was going to be sick.

Hermione seemed to have the same idea, because she threw up all over the floor. Her face was still pale, though slowly regaining color.

Harry clutched at her hand tightly, not wanting to let go and slowly eased themselves back. Not wanting for that thing to notice them and they be its next two victims.

It was when they were a good enough distance that Hermione harshly whispered into his ear.

"What about a teacher?"

"Hermione, do you really want to try to make it past that thing to find a professor… that all happen to be in the Great Hall?" Harry asked exasperated as he walked past the portrait.

"It's called a Mountain Troll… and not really… it's just… what's going to happen to them?"

Harry immediately felt guilty at getting annoyed with Hermione.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I know that we would have had just as much of a chance as they did."

Hermione stayed quiet at that. And she tried to put it out of her mind. She had read about them, of course she had. They were the most vicious of the trolls, though they had the tendency to be really dumb. But they were also impervious to magic and that made it hard to fight them. Though she was slightly worried about Harry.

He had wandered over to the fireplace and was staring at the fire; he wasn't even moving. And she didn't know if she should disturb him. And she wasn't dumb enough to not figure out why. And she already knew it wasn't about the troll. But that made her wonder if her friend actually remembered them. She wasn't brave enough to ask him and it seemed almost rude if she did. It seemed insensitive to just ask someone if they remembered their dead parents. And so, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Harry?" her voice was soft.

Harry glanced back at her; eyes wet.

"Its okay to miss them," she sat beside him.

"How can you miss someone you truly never knew…" Harry's voice was low.

"But you did…" Hermione protested, giving him a tight hug.

Harry sighed, but didn't try to debate the matter. He himself didn't know why this should still be affecting him this much. The ordeal about the troll, already leaving his mind. They had died when he was a year old. It wasn't like he had years and years to get to know his parents. They were more of a foreign concept to him. But he could still feel that longing to know of their touch again. To feel the love that they had for him.

He had the briefest memory of his mother holding him close in her arms. He had never remembered being held. Petunia always believed that he could spread his freakishness to her and her family. But his mother had done so, and it had felt so real. He couldn't help but want it again. He liked to imagine that his dad probably held him too. He remembered his kind hazel looking at him, like they were proud of something. It didn't make much sense to him.

Harry wiped the stray tear away… it was just a stupid child fantasy. But the thought wouldn't erase the longing.

And he knew these were real memories of his. Just like the memory of the flying bike and flash of green. Some of them… he wished he never had. Like his mother screaming… That tended to haunt him in his nightmares at times. But as he aged, the more he seemed to remember. Some of them good… some of them bad...

But Hermione just held him, she didn't speak again. Just held him as he thought and thought. As if knowing what he was thinking.

And Harry was glad for the silence, it meant more than the attempted words of comfort. And like where he had comforted her, he was receiving the same treatment. And he couldn't help but appreciate it.

At least until it was broken several hours later. He had honestly lost track of time.

There were hectic screams as prefects were trying to remain control. Most of them because of the fact he already knew, a troll was in the castle.

Harry and Hermione almost went to their respectful dorms to escape the noise. If not for one thing… Professor McGonagall.

She looked as stern as ever, but this time she had news.

"I will need all of you to remain calm, the troll is dead—"

There were yells of relief.

"Silence!" she yelled.

She waited until the tower was quiet again.

"Now, that I have your attention once more. I must reveal some bad news. One of your own has perished. As have some from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I will not tolerate hearing any bad words against your fellow schoolmates. If I do… you will be serving detention with me for the rest of the year. Myself and your professors will be investigating how this tragedy happened. But I bid you all to get some sleep."

Harry shared a look with Hermione. They knew of two that had likely died. But to know there had been more and who? There was some small comfort to know it was dead and couldn't do anymore harm. Had someone let it in and if they did, then who? It wasn't the most pleasing thing to think about… Because that would mean… someone wanted students to die. And Harry and Hermione could have easily been in that number count.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been going through my list of WIPs that had needed the most updating. So, I picked this one to write the next chapter. I am still knee-deep in Fests. But I am trying to still update my WIPs while I can. Though I honestly could not believe I had not written anything for this in six months... really sorry about that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Living in Blood – Chapter 4 (Revelations)**

The entire school had been shocked by the news that several students had been killed from the troll that had gotten into the castle. Of course, the only people that knew exactly who, were most of the professors, the Headmaster, and the students that had been in their respectful house. But they didn't know which students did perish from the other houses. For example, the Hufflepuffs knew which one of their own had died. But they didn't know who the Slytherins and Gryffindors were. But the Gryffindors knew which Gryffindor it was, but not the Hufflepuffs or Slytherins.

Though Harry had known at least who the Slytherin and Gryffindor was. One because of his friendship with Blaise, who had been in a solemn mood since the news had been released. And it was obvious how he knew about the Gryffindor, seeing that it was his house. He didn't know Lavender very well, but she apparently had been sharing the dorm with Hermione.

Apparently the Slytherins had been two first-year witches by the name of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise had known of them but wasn't close to either of them. Something to do with living in another country. Which Harry hadn't known about until Blaise had brought it up. There had also been two third year Slytherins as well…

Though they were no closer to knowing how the troll got into the castle. And Harry doubted that he and his friends would find out. It wasn't like the professors would satisfy their curiosity, providing if they knew in the first place. They could be just as clueless on how it happened as they were. Though he did spot some older witches and wizards in fancy type of robes. They definitely weren't students or professors, so who were they?

"They're Aurors," Blaise stepped in beside them.

Harry jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to comment.

"Aurors?" Harry asked.

"Kind of like the muggle police. Most likely investigating on how a troll managed to get in and kill so many students," Blaise explained.

"Will they be able to find out?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shrugged, "don't know. Nobody seems to know how it got in. Even stumped Professor Snape. Guess Dumbledore knows he can't brush this aside with several students dead on his watch. But I've heard of the reputation of Madam Bones, if there is a way to find out the truth, she'll find it."

"Madam Bones?" Harry asked.

"She's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So, she is over all the Aurors, who all report to her. So, she'll be in control of the investigation. And considering on who her niece is, she won't let this go."

"Her niece?" Harry asked, confused.

"One of the Hufflepuffs..." Blaise said quietly.

Harry’s face went pale at that.

Blaise had been explaining to Harry that it was during the feast in the Great Hall that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had come charging in. Screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons before promptly fainting to the floor. The school then had become in a panic before the Headmaster had used a sonorous charm. He had ordered his prefects to lead the houses back to their dormitories. Though his prefects and Head of House of Slytherin refused to let Slytherin go back to their house. If the troll was in the dungeons why would they lead them back there, it was stupid.

Though later they would be told that the troll had came across several Slytherins. There had been some belief that the two third years had tried to protect the first years. But they had all died in the process. Not even all the years at Hogwarts could prepare you on how to take on a full-grown Mountain Troll. No third or first year would have survived the encounter. They were dangerous creatures for a reason.

Harry didn’t know who the two third year students were, just that they were two wizards by the name of Warrington and Pucey.

Then their ears picked up some noise. What they assumed was a place of privacy, away from everyone. But they heard voices, voices that were being very loud. But Harry had wanted away from some of the masses of students. A lot of them too curious for their own good. Though he hadn’t expected Hermione and Blaise to find him. He never realized they had known him that well. That or they had followed him.

But Harry was trying to get used to the idea that some of the students he had attended classes with were dead. It had started out with wanting to get a moment to himself. But he was thankful for the company and now it looked like they had people around the corner. Their voices were loud, but they didn’t seem to be coming any closer. So, they just listened in.

“What in Merlin’s name were you playing at Albus?!” was an angry woman’s voice.

“Amelia…”

“Don’t you Amelia me!” she yelled. “You have a duty to these students and yet you managed to get seven of them killed! And yet you have the nerve to tell me you didn’t know a troll got into your school and let them leave the safety of the Great Hall! That you told them to go back to their dormitories. Not even counting the fact that one of the dorms is where the troll had been reported!”

“Amelia, they were safe—” Dumbledore tried to argue.

“Safe!? Then why are seven of Hogwarts’ students dead! Why is my niece dead?! Her blood was all over the corridor, along with several others! So, don’t you dare lie to me, because you will not like the repercussions! But if that is your definition of safe, you will be in for a rude awakening. And I promise you that you will not be hearing the last of this, I swear it!”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise.” Amelia glared at the Headmaster before turning down a corridor, away from the eavesdropping students.

Harry shared a shocked look with Hermione and Blaise. Unable to believe what he was hearing. Did he really believe they had been safe? How could they have been safe from a troll? He had been lucky enough, him and Hermione both. But here they were listening as their Headmaster literally tried to pull a fast one on Amelia Bones, the last person he should be trying to lie to. And she was not taking a word of it. Though the threatening and low voice of the Headmaster gave Harry chills.

* * *

“I am not going to a Quidditch game,” Harry crossed his arms.

Blaise gave Harry a side look, “How do you know that you don’t like Quidditch if you have never seen a game?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you not recall what happened during Flying class? I was sent to the Hospital Wing...”

Blaise gave him a dark look, “Yes… considering that I was there and wound up breaking your fall. Plus, I already told you my suspicions on that.”

“Yeah, I know, cursed broom. But that still don’t change the facts.”

“And anyone has access to them,” Blaise pointed out. “But you won’t be flying, you will only be watching. So, there is no need to be worrying about another cursed broom.”

Harry rolled his eyes, though he did have to admit that Blaise did have a point.

“And besides, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione have never seen a game either,” Blaise shrugged.

“You were able to convince Hermione?”

Blaise laughed, “considering she was curious on how we play a sport in the air. It honestly wasn’t that hard.”

“Yeah… I suppose not,” Harry agreed.

Although there were a lot of things that Harry was curious about in the magical world. Hermione wanted to know everything possible. Though he doubted that she really was a Quidditch fan, considering how much she hated heights. Though that could have more to do with that flying, since that was the one thing that she really couldn’t use a book for.

And Harry had enjoyed the flying bit until the broom he was on had lost control and tried to buck him off it. He probably would have had a far worse injury if Blaise hadn’t caught him. Till then, he hadn’t realized that Blaise knew how to fly. It was like he had been doing it for years. Which, he probably had, given on how much that Blaise would enlighten him on his questions. That had been when Madam Hooch had sent him off to the Hospital Wing.

“Fine…” Harry mumbled.

“Great! Let’s go!” Blaise grinned.

“Wait?! Now?” Harry asked as Blaise rushed off.

Harry struggled to keep pace with the Slytherin, it was a bit obvious on how excited he was. Though Harry couldn’t help feeling a bit excited himself. He wasn’t sure if he would get on another school broom or not. It was very unlikely he would, not wanting a repeat of his first Flying lesson. Maybe one day he would get one of his own… But he had been interested on what Quidditch was from the moment Blaise talked to him about it. So, maybe Blaise had been right…

Though he hadn’t expected Blaise to sit in the Gryffindor section.

“Blaise… aren’t you going to support your own house?” Harry asked.

The Slytherin shrugged before smirking, “thought my time might be used better supporting my oblivious friends.”

“Least I am not as obsessed about Quidditch as you,” Harry shot back.

Dean and Seamus hid a snicker behind their hands.

“Just wait till you eventually meet one of your Gryffindor fanatics. You’d think he lived and breathed Quidditch,” Blaise quipped.

“Who?” Harry asked.

“If you ever meet Wood, you’ll know what I mean.”

Harry’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Fred and George had mentioned something about him.”

“I am not surprised; he is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.”

Harry was not able to comment to that due to the teams racing out onto the pitch. His head turned sharply to watch the blur of red and green. His comment was now forgotten as he watched as the players hovered slightly above the ground.

Madam Hooch’s voice echoed through the stadium.

“Now I want a nice clean game! From all of you!”

Then a new voice echoed through the pitch, “welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the season. For today’s game, it is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!”

Harry watched as a large ball was released and threw up into the air. A Quaffle, Harry recalled. He could see a box on the ground as Madam Hooch leaned over to release whatever was in it. Then suddenly two small balls started to zoom around the pitch. Bludgers… He definitely would not want to be hit with one of those. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about that, he wasn’t a player for Gryffindor.

Then he saw something golden pass by his ear. Harry tried to whip his head around to get another look at what he saw.

“What was that?”

Blaise looked impressed, “I would have never guessed that you would have good enough vision to see that.”

“See what?”

“It’s called a Golden Snitch. Very fast and can be near impossible to see. Its up to the Seekers to catch it and end the game,” Blaise explained.

Harry looked surprised by that. He had terrible eyesight, so how was he able to see it?

“But Gryffindor has only 6 players, not seven…” Harry suddenly realized.

“Gryffindor doesn’t have a seeker at the moment. Apparently, the reserve Seeker is in the Hospital Wing. From the talk of Gryffindors, something to do with being cursed.”

Harry frowned; it had sounded like a very unfair advantage.

“So, Slytherin is basically going to win…”

Blaise shook his head, “it can happen. But the Slytherin Seeker has to catch the Snitch to end the game. But if Gryffindor gets ahead so many points. Gryffindor can win. But they’ll have to be ahead by more than one hundred and fifty points.”

Harry looked curious about that. And he wasn’t the only one listening to Blaise, all of Harry’s friends were doing the same. So, as Harry started to watch the match, some of his friends started to question Blaise about Quidditch.

But he noticed that Slytherin were making more goals than Gryffindor. He looked up at the score board and noticed the difference.

Slytherin was at 110 points while Gryffindor was only at 70 points. Somehow, he didn’t have much hope that Gryffindor would get ahead enough so that they would win.

Though Harry had covered his eyes when he heard the scream. He had witnessed someone in a green Quidditch uniform slam into a Gryffindor player. It was like watching something from a horror film as the Gryffindor lost her grip on her broom and started to fall.

Everyone started to stand as they watched as she slowly fell to the ground. It was a vast difference to the speed drop that she had been falling. A professor had their wand out and was easing their descent.

Harry had been holding his breath until they softly reached the ground. He didn’t watch the match as he was more occupied with what was going on the ground of the pitch. Several of the professors and Madam Hooch came onto the ground. He watched as she was levitated off the field.

“What do you think happened?” Harry asked out loud.

Apparently, Harry wasn’t the only one watching down onto the Pitch.

“Probably taken to the Hospital Wing,” Blaise answered for him.

“That means we’re now down to five players on Gryffindor,” Harry bemoaned.

Blaise smirked, “I thought you didn’t want to watch a Quidditch match? Hmm?”

“Oh, shut it. So, maybe I like watching it,” Harry blushed.

Blaise laughed as well did some of Harry’s friends. But they continued watching the match until it finally ended.

The Slytherin Seeker held it tightly in his grip. The announcer made the statement of Slytherin catching the Snitch and declaring that Slytherin had won the match, though he didn’t sound very happy about it _. Must be from another house_ , Harry thought.

Harry looked up at the scoreboard once more. Slytherin had won with 320 points. They did have 170 before the snitch had been caught, which gave them an additional 150 points. Gryffindor only had 120 points. The difference in points was very obvious.

And with that, the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was over. Which would now make Slytherin to be in the lead for the House and Quidditch Cup. Though there would be the question on if they would be able to keep that or not. This was after all, only the first Quidditch match of the season, there would be more matches throughout the year. And not just for those two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too. Points could change quickly, it all depended on how well the teams did.


End file.
